


Hapax Legomenon

by ArtemisRae



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Community: pjo_fic_battle, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Percy and Annabeth, first impressions remain truest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hapax Legomenon

**Author's Note:**

> For pjo_fic_battle, for the prompt _Percy/Annabeth, survival._ In other news, **SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS** for the end of _The Lost Hero_. I had a really good theme for a longer fic, but then I realized none of it would get posted, so have the bit that drabbled really nicely. Written before relevant spoilers for The Son of Neptune came out.
> 
> **DID I MENTION THE SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF THE LOST HERO?**
> 
> Carry on then.

***

She’d spent so much time fearing for Percy’s safety, worrying if Percy would be okay mixed into the Roman camp. She’d had more than one sleepless night shivering in her bunk and trying to banish nightmares. When she finally sees him again, Annabeth is torn between heartache and glee; there’s Percy, safe and sound and having clearly fended for himself, judging by how he’s surrounded by a group of angry campers in purple shirts, but his eyes are just as angry as the kids around him; there isn’t even a tiny bit of recognition in them.

He scoffs when she claims to know him, gets angry when Jason says he doesn’t belong here. The other kids back him up; nobody at camp can beat Percy in a fight – if he doesn’t belong there, then where? They’ve accepted him, and they’re not inclined to return him.

Jason runs his mouth off, alarmed that nobody remembers him. Percy smirks – she’s only ever seen Percy smirk when he’s impersonating her – and challenges him to a fight. A fair fight, each with his preferred weapon. Jason bristles, but before he can accept Annabeth intervenes.

“I’ll fight you,” she says, and it doesn’t hurt even a tiny bit when Percy looks at her like she’s crazy.

“You? Princess? You want to fight me?” he asks, and Annabeth wants to roll her eyes at how cocky he sounds. He doesn’t know what’s going to hit him.

“Princess?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

For the briefest moment, there’s a flicker on his face: it’s the expression Percy makes when she calls him out on the latest stupid thing to fall out of his mouth. He blinks at her, and raises a hand, gesturing at his own head halfheartedly. “You know… the hair?”

***

**Author's Note:**

>  _hapax legomenon_ , or, _once said_ is a term describing a word that is used only once in a written record of language.


End file.
